La folie et La Peur
by OBBOKaidda-Kun
Summary: Liz va passée une nuit inoubliable! One-shot AsuraxLiz


La nuit tomba sur Death City :

_Manoir Du Pendu (Résidence de Death The Kid et des sœurs Thompson)_

Liz se coucha tranquillement, elle portait une chemise de nuit bleu ciel en satin qui lui arrivait au milieu des cuisses elle bailla, la journée avait était épuisante. Kid avait refait une crise de symétrie et comme d'habitude, Liz avait dut le ramener sur son dos après que son meister est craché du sang et tomba inconscient à terre arrivait à la maison, elle mit son meister au lit puis elle coucha sa sœur qui en rentrant, s'endormie dans le canapé. Liz s'installa dans son lit pour deux personnes, mit les couvertures sur elle et s'endormie aussitôt.

3h00 du matin :

Liz dormait tranquillement, les bras par-dessus ses couvertures quand elle sentit que quelqu'un l'embrassée, un baiser savoureux aux lèvres de Liz qui, les yeux fermés, continuait d'embrasser l'inconnue avec plaisir. Liz ouvra les yeux, elle vit floue pendant un moment avant de voir une silhouette sombre, qui devenu un visage pâle, avec des cheveux noirs et blancs, des yeux en or, et…. « Kid ! » cria Liz dans sa chambre. Liz s'assis dans son lit et vit Kid à cheval sur ses jambes maintenant « Kid qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? », Kid était en caleçon noir et chemise blanche ouverte, « Liz je t'aime ! » cria Kid, « D'accord !? » dit Liz sur un ton interrogatif en haussant un sourcil. « Kid tu es sûr que ça va ? » demanda Liz « bien sûr ! », Kid se pencha vers elle, il posa sa main sur la joue de Liz et l'embrassa à nouveau, Liz recula un peu en arrière mais se laissa faire au final, elle tira les deux bords de la chemise de Kid avec ses bras et l'entraîna avec elle allongés dans son lit, Kid à quatre pattes sur elle toujours en l'embrassant. Kid quitta ses lèvres et partit dans le cou, la respiration de Liz s'accéléra puis, Kid souleva les couvertures et se glissa dans le lit, à chaque baisers, il descendit de son corps, jusqu'à ce qu'il disparut sous les couvertures. Il se retrouva entre ses jambes, à genoux Liz leva la tête vers lui et se releva légèrement en appuya sur ses avant-bras « Kid qu'est-ce que tu fais ? », Kid eu un sourie en coin, il commença à soulevait et repoussait doucement la chemise de nuit de Liz.

Il s'arrêta au niveau du ventre, la caressant au passage Liz lâcha et retendus ses bras « Au non tu ne vas pas faire ça » lui dit Liz en retombant sa tête sur l'oreiller Kid se mit maintenant à enlever son string bleu toute doucement et le fit glisser sur ses fines jambes puis le jeta par terre. Liz ferma les yeux dès que Kid écarta ses jambes, il caressa très lentement ses cuisses « T'as les mains froides Kid ! » Lui dit Liz, Kid sourit d'un air sadique arrivait à l'endroit propice, Kid lécha la zone sensible, dès qu'il toucha sa chair, les mains de Liz s'agrippèrent aux draps. Il travailla sa langue entre ses lèvres sensible, tourna autour de son clitoris…Liz gémissait fort, c'était parfait ou presque, caché sous les couvertures, Liz ne voyait pas son meister, elle sentit que quelque chose n'aller pas dès qu'elle entendit des craquements sous ses couvertures, elle s'appuya sur ses avant-bras pour voir, et vit du mouvement sous les draps, le bruit des craquements devenaient plus fort « Kid…Kid qu'est-ce….qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Liz ne pouvais parler normalement parce-que son meister passait et repassait sa langue entre les jambes de son arme comme réponse, elle n'eut qu'un grognement. Liz commença à avoir peur, comme une réaction automatique de son corps dut à son agitation, une main s'appuya sur son ventre et d'une grande force, plaqua Liz sur son oreiller. La peur de Liz grandit si vite qu'elle n'eut plus aucun plaisir, elle sentit sur ses cuisses des mains plus grande que celle de Kid. La respiration de Liz s'accéléra si vite qu'elle n'osa plus bouger, toute cette agitation sous ses draps la perturba Liz prit une grande inspiration et souleva d'un coup les draps et ce qu'elle vit…

« AAAAHHHHHHHHH ! » Les draps finirent sur celui entre les jambes de Liz une veste rouge rayé de traits noirs à la verticale, la tête recouverte de bandelettes blanches avec dessus, trois yeux verticaux noirs dessinaient « Le grand Dévoreur ! » Hurla Liz, Asura avait passé ses bras sous ses cuisses et donc Liz ne put les retirer, elle voulut crier à l'aide mais il se déplaça jusqu'à elle et lui mit la main devant la bouche « Pourquoi crier ? » dit Asura qui avait remplacé Kid. Liz commença à pleurer, Asura sépara ses bandes pour laisser paraître son visage humain, il sourit « J'aime quand tu as peur Elizabeth Thompson » Il enleva sa main de la bouche de Liz « Comment vous m'avez appelé » lui dit Liz, il ne répondit pas, à la place, il l'embrassa tendrement. C'était la même sensation que quand Liz pensait que celui qu'elle embrassé était Kid, Asura tourna sa langue autour de la sienne tout doucement ainsi la peur de Liz s'atténua à chaque tour, elle se laissa aller et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Asura commença à tirer sa chemise de nuit et l'a fit passer par-dessus la tête de la jeune fille dont il s'aperçue qu'elle ne portait pas de soutien-gorge, il passa ses mains sur ses seins et les caressa, Liz frissonna à son touché, puis il lui en lécha un, Liz eu un gémissement, ses bras s'agrippèrent au lit au-dessus d'elle. Ils s'embrassèrent encore et encore, Asura, lui, caressa sa poitrine, fit le tour de sa taille et fini par s'étendre tranquillement sur son ventre.

De par son action, elle le prit dans ses bras, elle passa ses mains dans son dos pendant qu'Asura l'embrassa dans son coup, il se crispa et atteignit son pantalon, il le baissa légèrement tandis que Liz lui ouvra ses chemises (NOTE : à rappelait qu'Asura en porte pas mal !) lorsqu'elle toucha son torse, ce fut le feu vert pour qu'Asura se remit entre ses jambes et les saisit. Liz senti sa peur revenir, était-elle prête pour ça ? Néanmoins, elle se laissa faire, elle ne vit pas ce qu'Asura avez entre les jambes à cause de ses vêtements et du noir mais elle décida de lui faire confiance de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, tel la peur qui cherche à disparaître dans la folie. Doucement, Asura entra en elle, Liz se crispa légèrement, elle sentie sa virginité disparaître, elle ressentie la longueur qu'elle croyait interminable. Dès qu'il fut parfaitement en elle, Asura se rapprocha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras, toujours allongés il poussa en elle sans être violent, Liz ne ressentait plus aucune douleur, tout devient plaisir et sensualité. Si bien qu'elle ne se gêna pas de jouir à plein poumons dans toute la maison, Asura recouvra leur corps des draps, on ne vit maintenant les jambes de Liz et les bras du Kishin « je t'aime Liz Thompson » lui chuchota Asura à son oreille, la folie était en Liz, elle tournoyait en elle et se frotta à sa peur, quand elle lut attrapée, Liz sentit l'orgasme arrivait le pur plaisir atteint grâce à la folie, elle cria de bonheur dans sa chambre et serra les draps à chaque poussé d'Asura.

Après, il ralentie son rythme tranquillement, Liz se calma et respira lentement ils se séparèrent et Asura retourna vers elle, il l'embrassa « Est-ce que tu m'aime ? » Demanda-t-il, Liz secoua la tête pour un OUI ! « Alors pourquoi ne pas te joindre à moi ? » Liz ne pouvais répondre, c'est alors qu'elle regarda dans les yeux de son partenaire. Liz prit peur d'un coup, sur son front, elle avait…elle avait un troisième œil bleu foncé à la verticale ! Liz hurla dans toute sa chambre « Tu as profité de moi, maintenant tu en paye le prix !» Lui dit Asura en remettant ses bandes et laissant voir son affreux sourire démoniaque. Il voulut l'embrassé en sortant une énorme langue dégoulinante de bave. Liz cria de toutes ses forces et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps…..

« Liz ! » cria quelqu'un « Sis' réveilla toi » hurla la personne sur son oreiller, Liz tourna sa tête à gauche face à Asura et à droite face à…. « Patty? » Liz se retrouva en face du visage enfantin de sa sœur, elle se regarda dans ses yeux et vit son visage normal, Patty ria « qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Liz sourit « Rien, je suis contente de te voir » Patty rigola encore et Liz aussi jusqu'au au moment où elle entendit un tableau du couloir tombé à terre « AAHH ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! Je ne sais rien faire » cria Kid en se maudissant juste après. Liz sourie et prit sa sœur dans ses bras, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar…

**°W°°W°**

**J'imagine bien…..**

**Liz : Kid j'tai trompé !**

**Kid : Avec qui ?!**

**Liz : Ton frère !**

**Kid : *bouche grande ouverte* Quoi ?!**

**Je me sens un peu fier d'avoir été la première à crée ce couple ! Mais vaut mieux ne pas en abuser ! Bonne nuit à tous ! ^w^**

**Death Kaïdda**


End file.
